


Spinning Cold

by Gruul



Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss it, Drabble, Drug Use, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: He was hot and there was something cold.
Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720414
Kudos: 1





	Spinning Cold

**Author's Note:**

> *Peeks beneath the blanket.* hey, so I wrote this and I’m like where’s an ending? There isn’t one. But make sure to not blink you’ll miss it.

His body was on fire, it was too hot, he was drenched in sweat. 

The needle was in his left arm, he plucked it out. 

The room was spinning. 

He wasn’t sure what had happened. 

He didn’t remember anything from the day before. 

A gurgle from his stomach made him turn to his right side and puke. 

He wiped his hand over his mouth and struggled to get up. 

His hand caught on something but it was too dark to see what it was. 

It felt cold, he crawled over to it. 

Relief instantly, 

Cold, beautiful sweet coldness seeped into his burning body. 

It didn’t feel right, 

He blinke, eyes darting everywhere, it was blurry and pitch dark but his eyes were adjusting.

The cold was back but it felt like a cold he had never felt before. 

Slowly, 

Ever so slowly he turned 

And screamed. 


End file.
